Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Guilmon's Lullaby
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: A one-shot story I came up with. Set right after Episode 30. Guilmon is sad Takato is missing, so Rika decides to help him with a song. Read and Review please! *update* I just added "Digimon Tamers Digital Short" to the title. It's what I decided on call any one-shot fics I write. Feel free to use "Digital Short" in any one-shots you write.


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Guilmon's Lullaby**

The group of Tamers managed to find a spot to rest by a cluster of rocks on the lowest level of the Digital World, the sky having quickly shifted to night. It had been a stressful day; first they had all managed to group back together with Rika and Renamon having found Calumon by some bizarre stroke of luck. Then just as they started feeling like their mission was over, Beelzemon, once the small rookie Digimon known as Impon showed up revealing he now worked with the Devas. Confirmed when Chatsuramon snatched away Calumon, but then the weather went crazy suddenly. Fortunately it caused Beelzemon to run off, but sadly a Data-Stream showed up and sent Henry, Takato, and Terriermon flying off to who knew where.

After the ordeal, the shocking revelation about Impon, and the disappearance of the others, the remaining members of the group were all worn out and felt a much-needed rest was in order for everyone. Pretty soon after getting settled they all turned in for the night to figure out their next move, all save Guilmon. The red colored dinosaur digimon couldn't get any sleep, with Takato missing he felt like he could never rest. Since his creation, Guilmon had never left his partner's side, save for the times Takato went to school and when the young boy needed to go to bed, but always Guilmon knew they would be together again. This time he wasn't so sure. Mournfully he looked up at the glowing orb of Earth wishing his best friend was with him right now. The more he thought about Takato, the more he couldn't hold back the tears, thankfully he had moved a good distance away from the others so as not to wake them; finding a lonely boulder away from the tamers. He cried slowly that soon came out as a lowly wail, Guilmon didn't notice someone watching him.

Rika, the fiery redheaded Digimon Queen found herself unable to get some sleep, her thoughts thinking about their current situation. With Calumon stolen again and then Impon being a turncoat she didn't feel like sleeping, even if she had suggested they all get sleep in the first place. Her biggest worry came in the form of her now missing comrades, swept up in one of the many Data-Streams that moved across the digital desert. Even now one zoomed by, thankful it didn't head in the tamer's path. Rika thought perhaps a slight patrol would help tire her out, managing to get up from the blanket she shared with Jeri, not disturbing her brunette haired friend and fellow tamer. She even thanked herself for not waking up her fox-like partner Renamon, who even now slept leaning against one of the rocks with her arms crossed, Leomon in a same position asleep on the other side of Jeri. Kazu and Kenta at they moment shared a soft patch of dirt, the duo snoring with Kazu's foot in Kenta's face. It's when she noticed Guilmon wasn't among the group she went looking, finding him there on the boulder sobbing. At one time not too long ago that should would have found this scene quite pathetic, but of course that was before she had came to know Guilmon and his partner Takato.

"Guilmon?" Rika approached the crying dino in a soft voice a hint of concern in it; Guilmon jumped from the shock of hearing the redhead, losing his balance he tumbled off the boulder crashing to the ground in a heap. Rika quickly ran to his side helping him up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

"Oww…ah?…Rika?" he looked over at her taking a moment to finally let the question sink in, she could see the sorrow in his eyes, "N-no..WAAHHHH!" He started to cry again, burying his head into his claws falling back to the ground. "Takatomon's gone! Impmon's become a nasty meanie wanting to kill us! I want Takato, but I don't know what to do! I try to see if I can smell him, but…but." That's all he could say before crying again.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around the dinosaur much to his surprise, his body tensing up for a moment, but then Guilmon relaxed resting his head on her shoulder. She held him that way like a mother would consoling a child, soon his sobs turned to sniffles as he calmed down.

"Don't say that Guilmon, don't be ridiculous! Of course we'll find that Goggle-head. We got separated before and found each other right?"

"…Yes…"

"See, you're just worrying for nothing. If there is one thing I know about that doofus partner of yours, is that has lady luck on his side. And Henry with him."

"You forgot Terriermon…"

"No I didn't, that might be something you should worry about." She laughed a bit, getting one from Guilmon as well who had stopped crying, "we need to get some sleep Guilmon…"

"I can't sleep."

Rika thought for a moment figuring out a way to get the red digimon to sleep, then it came to her. Looking back over to the rock formation the others were, she felt this was a good distance…

"I think I can help you with that, but you have to promise me something can you do that Guilmon?"

"Huh? Promise? What do you want me to promise?"

"You can't tell anyone got it?"

"Not even Takato?" Guilmon lifted his head eyeing her with those giant golden orbs, though she would never admit it, he was cute especially with those large innocent eyes. The more she looked at them the more she could see Takato's eyes looking back at her, shaking the thoughts from her head with a blush, she grabbed both sides of Guilmon's face, "Especially Gogglehead, got it?"

He nodded his head slowly she smiled back at him, placing his head back on her shoulder, she rocked him slowly as she started to sing:

"A canary sings  
A cradle song  
Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, child!

Above the cradle,  
The loquat fruits sway  
Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, child!

A squirrel rocks  
The cradle by its rope  
Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, child!

Dreams in a cradle,  
With the yellow moon shining down  
Sleep, sleep,  
Sleep, child!"

Rika slowly hummed the tune of the lullaby sung to her by her mother and father when she was little, she continued to hum lightly rocking Guilmon in her arms, who slept nestled against her. A smile formed on her mouth while the red dinosaur slowly breathed in and out a tranquil expression on his face.

"Rika, is everything alright?" Renamon suddenly appeared next to the two. The tall fox looking down at her partner holding the sleeping form of Guilmon, kneeling down next to them placing a hand on Rika looking between her and the slumbering dinosaur. The redhead looked into the blue eyes of her partner, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Renamon, everything is OK. Let's just get some sleep. I don't want to wake him…"

Renamon nodded; with care she took hold of Guilmon, positioning her back against the rock with him at her side. Getting as comfortable as she could, Renamon felt Guilmon stir, getting comfortable he, nuzzled against the fox digimon's chest with a smile creeping on the dinosaur as he enjoyed the warmth and softness of his "pillow".

Renamon's cheeks flared up from a mixture of embarrassment and agitation; Rika chuckled lightly moving to her partner's other side laying her head against Renamon's shoulder.

"I think Guilmon is on the right track…you are comfy." Rika yawned, "Goodnight Renamon."

"Yes, goodnight Rika." She looked at her partner, then to the sleeping form of Guilmon, "And good night to you too, Guilmon."

END

*Just a little one-shot I came up with after talking on a reddit post. Someone said the Tamers were in the digital world for about 4 months I believe…I'm having a hard time believe that, but at the same time there is nice potential for some adventures and one-shots in between episodes. Read and Review!


End file.
